(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a structure of a toroidal continuously variable transmission for use in, for example, an electric power generating device for an aircraft.
(Description of Related Art)
As an electric power generating device for an aircraft, it is known to use a constant frequency generator (IDG) that operates while keeping a rotation rate (frequency) of a generator constant even when a rotation rate of an aircraft engine, which is a drive source, varies. As a transmission for keeping a rotation rate of the generator constant in the IDG, a toroidal continuously variable transmission has been proposed. The toroidal continuously variable transmission includes a toroidal transmission unit that includes: an input disc and an output disc concentrically arranged so as to be opposed to each other; and a power roller that is brought into contact with opposed curved concave surfaces of both discs at high pressure. By adjusting a tilt angle of the power roller relative to both discs, it is possible to steplessly (continuously) vary a gear ratio.